La Storia di Due Hobbit
by Elendis
Summary: Cosa pensano Frodo e Sam dopo aver saputo da Gandalf di dover partire con l'Anello per la salvezza della Contea? *slash*


Questa è la mia prima fan fiction, spero che vi piaccia... lasciate le vostre reviews e ditemi se volete che la continui!  
  
La Storia di Due Hobbit  
  
Sam Gamgee era seduto nel giardino di casa Baggins, appoggiato al muro accanto alla porta; il sole splendeva nel cielo azzurro, un cielo limpido, senza traccia di nuvole... il fumo della sua pipa si attorcigliava intorno ai rami del grande albero in mezzo al prato.  
  
Sam pensava alla lunga conversazione che il signor Gandalf aveva avuto quella mattina col padron Frodo; avevano parlato di anelli, nemici oscuri, del signor Bilbo, di montagne di fuoco e ... e di Elfi.  
  
Aveva sempre sognato di vederli e, a quanto pareva, ora il suo desiderio sarebbe stato esaudito.  
  
In effetti la richiesta di accompagnare il signor Frodo era l'unico avvenimento della mattinata che, se non proprio piacevole, -la parola piacevole era quanto mai inadatta in quella faccenda- era almeno servito a risollevarlo: il pensiero che il signor Frodo sarebbe potuto partire da solo, verso chissà quale orribile destino, lasciando lui, il suo Sam, gli era insopportabile! Partire così, senza dirgli nemmeno dove andava, senza dargli la possibilità di seguirlo! No, sarebbe stato troppo per lui, perdere così il suo padrone, il suo caro Frodo!  
  
Ma per fortuna non sarebbe andata così, il signor Gandalf gli aveva chiesto -no, veramente gliel'aveva imposto- di seguire il signor Frodo nel suo viaggio... certo sarebbe stato pericoloso, molto pericoloso, questo Sam lo sapeva -anzi, questa era l'unica cosa di cui era certo, tra tutte quelle che aveva sentito poco prima- ma bastava che immaginasse il suo padrone vagare da solo, circondato da nemici, cercando la strada per Mordor, per sentire tutte le sue paure sparire.  
  
Sam provava infatti quasi un'irragionevole gioia al pensiero di dover accompagnare il signor Frodo nel suo lungo viaggio senza speranza.  
  
**********  
  
Frodo Baggins era seduto nel suo studio, con i gomiti appoggiati alla scrivania su cui erano sparse varie mappe della Contea e la testa tra le mani... stava riflettendo profondamente su tutto quello che aveva saputo quella mattina da Gandalf.  
  
La loro conversazione gli aveva fatto crollare addosso il mondo familiare e sicuro, benché un po' noioso, che conosceva.  
  
Ora si trovava ad aver accettato -senza sapere bene nemmeno lui il perchè- di portare chissà dove l'Anello di Bilbo... che però adesso non era più solo l'Anello di Bilbo, uno dei tanti ricordi dei suoi viaggi, ma bensì un oggetto incredibilmente pericoloso, legato addirittura all'Oscuro Signore di Mordor!  
  
Ultimamente Frodo aveva pensato tante volte di abbandonare la Contea e varie volte, durante le sue passeggiate solitarie nei boschi, era stato sul punto di farlo davvero, di lasciare la sua casa e di imboccare allegramente la Via Est come aveva fatto Bilbo, ma quello che gli stava capitando adesso era ben diverso da quelle fantasie: scappare di nascosto dalla Contea, inseguito dai terribili nemici che lo stavano cercando, portare con sé l'Anello, lo strumento del Male che era la causa di quell'incubo...! Era troppo anche per lo hobbit più avventuroso che fosse mai esistito!  
  
Comunque era troppo tardi per pentirsi della scelta che aveva fatto: ora Frodo poteva solo seguire il più coraggiosamente possibile la strada che aveva scelto.  
  
Aveva deciso di lottare e sacrificarsi per la salvezza della sua Contea e lo avrebbe fatto, pensò lo hobbit con decisione.  
  
Lo avrebbe fatto anche se avesse dovuto combattere da solo contro... ma no, non era solo, fortunatamente ci sarebbe stato Sam con lui: quella era l'unica cosa che lo confortava un po', tra tutti i pensieri bui in cui era immerso.  
  
L'affetto del giardiniere aveva sempre il potere di rincuorarlo; era stato così anche dopo la partenza di Bilbo, quando si era trovato completamente solo a Casa Baggins.  
  
E anche ora Frodo sentiva che se non avesse avuto Sam accanto a sé non avrebbe trovato la forza per portare l'Anello... però sentiva anche una grande paura all'idea di portarlo con sé, esponendolo così a grandi pericoli: avrebbe dovuto riflettere seriamente se voleva davvero far rischiare a Sam la propria vita per lui.  
  
**********  
  
Scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri Frodo uscì di casa e vide con sollievo il suo giardiniere seduto accanto alla porta: "Ciao Sam... Come stai? Sei ancora così entusiasta di partire e andare a vedere gli Elfi?"  
  
Lo hobbit balzò in piedi non appena vide il signor Frodo, ne notò subito l'aria estremamente stanca e iniziò a preoccuparsi per lui... chissà come doveva sentirsi dopo tutto quello che gli aveva detto il signor Gandalf!  
  
"Oh, padron Frodo, io... io ho molta paura di iniziare questo viaggio... ma... al tempo stesso sono così contento di accompagnarvi!" Balbettando e arrossendo Sam concluse "No-non so se mi sono spiegato, signore."  
  
Frodo sentì il suo cuore riempirsi di tenerezza e affetto per il giardiniere e, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e guardandolo negli occhi, gli disse: "Grazie Sam. Ho capito perfettamente quello che volevi dire. E se non fosse per te non avrei il coraggio di affrontare... l'Anello"  
  
Poi lo abbracciò forte e gli sussurrò di nuovo: "Grazie Sam, di tutto."  
  
Sam lo abbracciò stretto a sua volta e mormorò: "Signor Frodo, non dovete ringraziarmi... sapete che quando ne avete bisogno potete sempre contare su di me"  
  
Frodo si sciolse leggermente dall'abbraccio di Sam e, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, posò le sue labbra su quelle del giardiniere... i due restarono così, immobili, per qualche tempo, sotto il sole splendente della Contea, pensando entrambi a quanto fossero fortunati ad aversi l'un l'altro. 


End file.
